Upon a Star
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Rei wishes on the Christmas tree star, hoping Kai will pay more attention to him. The next morning, it seems like his wish has come true. KaixRei.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: Back in the day, when I first started writing Beyblade, I would do Christmas stories. I fell out of the habit, but after wrist surgery and seeing so many commercials for cheesy holiday movies, I decided it was time for another Christmas story.

Enjoy!

* * *

The house is quiet and Rei makes his way downstairs to the living room. The Christmas tree is still lit up and Rei shakes his head, because he knows he asked Max to unplug it before going upstairs. He takes a seat on the couch near the tree and draws his legs up. Grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch he curls under it and looks at the tree.

The ornaments are all over, some barely clinging to branches, but that's because Tyson and Max had lost interest in decorating the tree when they were half done. It had taken some cajoling on his part, but they had finally finished it, not really caring where the ornaments had ended up.

Smiling slightly Rei rests his head on the back of the couch. The lights are perfectly spaced, since he's the one who put them, making sure to keep the bulbs evenly spaced. From there he had wound each string of lights around, until it was perfect, from the top to the bottom.

On the top, the star shone brightly, yellow bulbs behind plastic all held together with plastic painted to look silver. It was chintzy, but Rei loved it, because it reminded him on the team. Ragtag and kind of an odd combination, but they worked together and that was all that mattered.

Kai had been the one to put the star on the top, after Rei had asked nicely. He was the tallest and the only one who could reach it without having to drag a chair into the already messy living room. When Rei had asked Kai had been leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, the same familiar smirk tugging at his mouth.

Rei had held out the star and asked Kai if he would put it up. The other teen had stared at him for a long second before taking it, his fingers brushing against Rei's in the process.

He had picked his way through the destruction of the living room and set it on top of the tree, making sure it was steady. Once it was up he had grabbed the cord and plugged into the cord with the rest of the lights. Without a word he had strode out of the room and gone outside to the bowl, seemingly not caring about the fact it was snowing or cold.

Sighing Rei scrubs a hand across his face. He draws the blanket up higher and stares at the star on top of the tree. "I wish Kai would pay more attention to me."

Rei knows it's silly, to be wishing on a star, especially one on top of the tree, but he can't help it. He's had a thing for Kai, since before the last Worlds. Even the thing with the Demolition Boys hadn't been enough to break it, especially not when Kai had come back to them. He's done everything he can think of to let Kai know of his interest, short of just telling him, but he can't bring himself to do it.

Just the thought of Kai's rejection makes him shiver and Rei hunches down under the blanket. Kai does pay attention to him, mostly when it comes to blading. He knows that part of it is because the older teen finds him less annoying than the others, able to be quiet when need be. And he appreciates the hours Kai spends working with him, because he knows it's made him a better blader. He's less impulsive now and has a better connection with Driger.

He feels like he's more prepared for the World Championship this year and he can't wait for it. But for now, he's caught in between, ready for Worlds, but wanting to remain in this house, with Kai. They never travel during the winter, due to safety concerns and Rei loved spending the time with his team, but it was also hell.

Sighing Rei unfolds from the couch and folds the blanket, throwing it over the back. He wants to stay down here and enjoy the soft lights from the tree, but he knows he'll regret it. The couch isn't very comfortable for long periods and sleeping on it would result in barely being able to move. Which would be bad, because he knew for a fact Kai had some unpleasant and cold training in store for them.

Rei tosses the blanket over the back of the couch and pads to the tree. He grabs the switch to turn the tree off but pauses, his gaze drawn back to the star on top. It almost seems brighter than before. Frowning Rei flips the switch, plunging the house into complete darkness.

With a shake of his head he turns to make his way back upstairs. He's glad no one was up to hear him wish on a star, and especially not a cheap plastic one. They would laugh themselves sick.

* * *

With a yawn Rei rolls over and buries his face in the pillow. There is light streaming in around the curtains and he knows he should get up, but his bed is warm and he's still a little tired from his after-midnight excursion last night. He dozes off for a little longer but the next time he wakes up he knows he can't put off getting up. Kai isn't beyond coming upstairs and banging on the door to get people up.

Flinging back the blankets Rei sits up, dangling his legs off the bed. He stifles a yawn and grabs his brush. With the handle of the brush between his teeth he starts unraveling the braid he keeps his hair in. Once it's free he quickly brushes it, with the ease of long practice before binding it back into a tail.

Once that's done, he hops out of bed and quickly dresses, pulling on a long-sleeved shirt, as well as a long sleeved tunic. No matter what they do the house always seems to be cold, and if they're going outside, he wants to be warm.

The hallway outside his room is quiet and he frowns as he makes his way downstairs. He can't believe he slept later than Tyson and Max, but at the same time, there is no way the house would be this quiet with them up.

The first floor is equally quiet, and Rei makes his way to the kitchen. The dining room is devoid of life and he steps into the kitchen, where Kai is sitting in the breakfast nook. His only concession to the cold is a long-sleeved shirt and the steaming mug of something on the table in front of him.

Rei glances at the time on the microwave, surprised to see how late it is. As he reaches for a mug he glances at Kai, who is looking at him. "I would have thought you would have had us all out of bed by now."

Kai smirks as he gestures to the window at his side. "Seemed pointless, even to me."

Curious Rei sets his mug down and moves to the window. His eyes widen in shock, because there's at least two feet of snow, with more on the way, if the fat, wet snowflakes are any indication. Even the deep bowl of the blade arena is almost completely obliterated. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Rei shakes his head and moves back to the stove, where the kettle is. He starts to turn it on, but Kai's voice stops him.

"The water is already hot."

Rei gets his tea and honey down out of the cupboard and puts it in the mug before lifting the kettle, pouring water all over it. Curls of steam rise from his mug and he sets the kettle back on the stove. He keeps his back to Kai as he gets a spoon out, because he knows he's frowning. In all the time, almost three years they've been a team, he can't ever remember Kai leaving hot water. Normally by the time he gets to making his tea, the kettle is completely cold.

Shaking his head, he grabs his mug and spoon, sliding onto the seat opposite Kai. Rather than looking at the other teen he looks out the window. "Any idea how long this is going to continue?"

Kai glances at the window, where the back fence of the yard is obscured by the falling snow. "Most of today and tomorrow. They said another two feet at least."

Rei shakes his head as he idly stirs his tea. "What are you going to do about Tyson?"

Making a face Kai curls his hands around his mug. "Make him go out and shovel snow."

Which they both know is only going to be a stopgap measure. Tyson cooped up for long periods of time is never a good thing, and Rei doesn't think they're going to be going anywhere any time soon. "If that doesn't work, we could always lock him in the basement."

Kai smirks as he looks at Rei. "Funny, normally you're telling me to be nice."

Rei can feel a flush spreading across his cheeks, but he ignores it. "Well, that's normal circumstances, but this is beyond normal. We're going to be snowed in with Tyson, and we both know what he's like."

"Shit." Kai takes a drink before looking at Rei. "It's only snow. If we take off now, we might be able to make it to a hotel. We could stay there until the weather gets better."

Rei feels heat fill him, but he keeps his face still. The thought of being alone with Kai at a hotel, or anywhere else has been a frequent fantasy, and a good one. He shakes his head. "That would be great, but knowing them they would someone how manage to burn the house down and Mr. Dickinson wouldn't be happy."

Kai frowns. "Damn, you're right."

They lapse into silence, though it's a comfortable one. Rei can feel the light press of Kai's leg against his under the table and he savors the feeling, though he does feel a little creepy, getting enjoyment out of a slight bit of innocent contact. He curls his hands around the mug and looks out the window.

An indeterminate time later Tyson bursts into the kitchen, his hat dangling from one hand as he scrubs at his face with the other. "What time is it?"

Rei glances at the microwave, though he doesn't move beyond that. "Almost ten-thirty."

Tyson jams his hat on just as Max shuffles into the kitchen, not looking very awake either. "Why didn't anyone get me up for breakfast?"

Kai slips out of the breakfast nook and crosses to the sink. He rinses his mug out, putting it in the dishwasher before turning to look at Tyson. "Because we aren't your parents. If you want breakfast, get up and make it yourself."

He disappears out of the kitchen and Tyson makes a face at his back before turning to look at Rei. "Geez, what's got him in a worse mood than normal."

Rei shrugs, because he's mostly become immune to Kai's attitude. It helps that most of the time it isn't aimed at him, and he can't help but feel a little smug when Tyson is getting reamed by Kai. "Look outside."

Tyson slides into the nook, bumping the table hard enough to make Rei's mug rattle. "Awesome."

Max has a look in his eyes and Rei quickly slides off the bench, taking his mug with him. He's barely cleared the edge before Max is slipping past him.

Shaking his head Rei drains the rest of his just warm tea and rinses the mug before putting it in the dishwasher. Not wanting to be in the kitchen if Tyson and Max are going to make food Rei heads out to the living room.

Kenny is seated in a chair by the Christmas tree. "Hi Rei."

"Hi." Rei sits down on the couch, though he doesn't grab the blanket this time. He isn't sure he's going to stay downstairs long, not once Max and Tyson wake up more. If he's lucky, they'll manage to use their inside voices this time. "Tyson and Max are staring out the window in the kitchen. You would think they've never seen snow."

Kenny adjusts his glasses and when he speaks there's a little edge of mild hysteria. "What are we going to do? We all know how Tyson is when he can't go outside." For all that Kenny is the youngest of them, he's usually far more mature than Tyson and Max, which leads to him siding with Kai and Rei on some matters.

Rei smiles. "Kai and I already talked about that. With all the snow coming down, someone is going to have to keep the sidewalks clear."

That seems to placate Kenny and he sinks back into the chair. "Oh, okay. That'll only last so long."

"The snow is supposed to keep coming down until sometime tomorrow. He'll have to do it more than once." Rei reaches for the side table, where there's a BBA newsletter. There isn't really anything in it he doesn't already know about, but it never hurts to keep up on the news. Unfortunately, most of it is a rambling Christmas letter from Mr. Dickinson and he sets it down in disgust.

There's a loud sound from the kitchen and Rei looks at Kenny who just shrugs. Rei stands. "I think I'm going to go up to my room. That way if they destroy something, I can claim I wasn't around."

A horrendous screech fills the air and Kenny sighs. "That might not be a bad idea."

Laughing Rei heads for the stairs. He takes them two at a time and at the top glances at the door to Kai's room. The door is firmly shut, and he sighs. Going into his own room he closes the door before taking a seat at the small desk by the window. Despite the fact he knows it'll make his room colder he pushes open the curtains.

If anything, it seems like it's snowing harder and Rei sighs. Hopefully the weather forecast wasn't too off, because he doesn't want to think about days spent trapped in the house with Tyson and Max. It isn't a good thought and he turns his attention to the mail on the corner of his desk. There's one from each of his friends on the White Tigers and he's been putting off writing back.

Not from a lack of interest, but because they've been working hard, and he just hasn't had the time. Now though, with the way the snow is coming down, he has plenty of time. Picking up the one from Gary, Rei slits the envelope and pulls out the piece of paper. It's short and to the point, the way Gary is and it makes him smile.

He sets it aside, already planning his response. Picking up Mariah's he smiles and shakes his head. It smells strongly of her perfume and reminds him of when they were growing up. He's barely opened the envelope when there's a horrible smell in the air and Rei shoves back from his desk, tossing the envelope down. He opens the door, not surprised to see Kai doing the same thing. "Do you think we should go see if it's something serious?"

Kai looks at him before scrubbing a hand across his face. "Probably. I'd rather this didn't come out of the team winnings."

"Right."

Rei follows Kai down the stairs. Kenny is still sitting in the corner of the living room and he slips from the chair, following them into the kitchen.

The kitchen is surprisingly clean, though it looks like every pan in the place is spread across the counters. Tyson and Max are standing near the stove, Tyson poking at something in the pot, the flame under it licking up the sides.

Kai stops behind Max. "What did you do to make it smell like that?"

Both Max and Tyson jump and Tyson spins, clutching the dirty spoon in his hand. Only Kai's quick reflexes save him from getting hit by the sticky spoon and he glares at the two teens.

Tyson gives a sheepish grin as he holds the spoon away. "Well, Max and I weren't sure what we wanted, so we just threw a bunch of stuff in the pot!"

Rei fights not to smile, because he doesn't think he's ever seen Kai look quite this disgusted. Kenny is giggling next to him and he nudges him.

Kai plucks the spoon from Tyson's hand and reaches around him to turn off the heat underneath the mystery pot. "Eat some cold cereal and go out and shovel the sidewalk. It's going to be snowing, all day, so you might want to keep up on it."

Tyson looks like he wants to argue but the fight seems to drain out of him when he looks at Kai. "Okay."

Together he and Max grab the cereal, bowls and milk before disappearing into the dining room. Kenny tags along, leaving Rei and Kai alone in the kitchen.

Rei watches as Kai takes the pot off the stove and carries it to the garbage. He flips the lid open, using the spoon he's still holding onto to scoop the mess into the can. "I don't understand."

Smiling Rei leans back against the counter, watching Kai fight with the mess that seems to have turned to concrete. "Might still be able to make the hotel."

Kai pauses in fighting with the pan to glare at him, though there wasn't really any heat in it. "After this, don't tempt me."

Rei's smile widens, and he looks out the window, over the sink. It's still snowing and he shakes his head. "I really hope we don't actually get snowed in. I don't think any of us would survive that."

Closing the garbage can Kai crosses to the sink and turns the water on. "I'm not above locking them in the basement. You and I can have the upstairs to ourselves, we'll make sure they get fed twice a day. It'll be great."

"Until Kenny turns off the furnace to hold us hostage."

Kai fills the pot with hot water and sets it in the sink to soak. "Kenny can stay upstairs. He isn't that bad."

Stepping away from the sink Kai reaches around Rei and grabs the kettle off the stove. "Do you want more tea?"

The offer catches Rei off guard and he stares at Kai. He can't ever remember the other teen offering to do something for him, short of the first few days he had been back after his battle with Bryan. Then, Kai had been attentive, not quite hovering but almost. Rei had never been able to figure out if what was because Kai was trying to make up for his abandonment of them or if it was a sincere interest in his well-being.

He realizes Kai is still looking at him and he smiles. "Sure. That would be great."

Turning he turns and gets two mugs down. He turns back, with the mugs in hand and nearly jumps out of his skin because Kai is suddenly right there.

Kai takes the mugs and steps back. "Sit down. I'll bring it over when the water is done."

Rei moves towards the nook, feeling like he's been caught in a weird alternate universe. This seems wrong, but he can't quite place his finger on it, and he certainly isn't going to complain. Last night, in the quiet darkness of the house this is what he had wanted. Now that he's getting it, he isn't going to complain.

He sits down, watching as Kai gets the tea down from the cupboard and puts it in his mug. Kai is having hot chocolate, which makes Rei smile. He knows anyone else would laugh at the idea, but he knows how much the other teen loves it.

The kettle begins to whistle, and Kai turns the heat off. He fills Rei's mug first, curls of steam rising from the top. It steeps while Kai puts water in his own mug.

Rei watches in amazement as Kai lets his tea steep just as long as he does. He takes the bag out and sets it on a plate before getting down the honey. Pulling a spoon from the drawer he puts a dollop in and stirs it.

From where he's sitting Rei can smell the honey and he still can't shake the odd feeling. It isn't bad, but he never realized Kai paid enough attention to him to know exactly how he likes his tea. He knows he's made it in front of the older teen hundreds of times by now, but it never occurred to him Kai had actually been paying attention to what he was doing.

Finishing the drinks Kai picks them up and brings them over to the nook. He hands Rei his before sitting down across from him.

Rei curls his hands around the ceramic, heat sinking into his fingers. "Thanks."

Kai inclines his head but doesn't speak.

Rei can vaguely hear the other three in the dining room, talking, and the quiet scrape of their spoons in the bowls. A few seconds later all three come into the kitchen. They rinse their bowls and put them in the dishwasher before putting the milk and cereal away.

They troop out of the kitchen and a few seconds later there's the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Rei is suddenly aware of how quiet the house is without them and he takes a drink of his tea. He can feel Kai's leg against his again and he likes it. "Do we have enough food if this drags on for a few days?"

Kai nods. "There's plenty in the freezer too, if we remember to get it out before we need it."

"Okay. I guess I'll do the fish tonight. Before it has a chance to go off."

Kai glances at him. "I would like that."

A wave of heat fills him at that and Rei fights the urge to grin like an idiot.

Rather than giving himself up Rei slips from the breakfast nook. "I'm going to heat water up for the others."

He gets the kettle off the stove and fills it before starting it.

Slipping back into the nook Rei curls his hands back around the mug and nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels Kai's leg back against his. He looks at the other teen, but Kai's face is set in his normal, slightly smug mask.

Just as the kettle starts to whistle the front door opens and Tyson's voice fills the foyer. "Holy crap! It's cold out there!"

Rei can hear them coming towards the kitchen and he raises his voice. "You better have all taken your shoes off. Don't track snow all over."

There's shuffling and then the three of them come into the kitchen. Snow is crusting the bottom of their pants and their cheeks are pink. Looking miserable Kenny takes his glasses off and wipes them on his shirt.

Tyson rubs at his arms. "I can't believe how much snow is out there!" He looks at Kai. "We did the sidewalk, but I doubt it'll stay that way. The snow is really wet and heavy."

Kai shrugs. "If we stay on top of it, it won't be as bad to do when the snow finally stops."

The whistling from the kettle is starting to get shrill and Rei winces. "I made that water for you three, so if you could do something about it, that would be great."

Max turns to get the kettle while Tyson beams at Rei. "Thanks! You're the best!"

Kenny gets mugs and carefully measures out hot chocolate while Tyson starts rooting through the cupboards looking for marshmallows.

Kai is watching it all with a pained look on his face and Rei smiles. Struck with a sudden surge of courage he reaches across the table to pat Kai's arm where it rests on the table. "Don't worry, there's always the basement."

The other teen gives him a sharp smirk. "I might just throw them down there now."

Rei smiles, fingers lightly resting on Kai's arm. "Let them at least have their hot chocolate."

Kai's leg presses closer to his. "Fine, but only because I don't want them to complain they're cold."

Once their hot chocolate is done the others retreat back to the dining room, leaving them alone.

Rei reluctantly pulls his hand away from Kai's arm. His fingers tingle from the lack of warmth and he wants to reach back out. The silence between them has always been comfortable, since he doesn't irritate Kai like the others, but what is going on now is different. It's warm and softer and Rei loves it. He wants to keep it this way for as long as possible, just in case he never gets it again.

Coming back into the kitchen Tyson stops by the sink, his mug in hand.

Tyson finishes his hot chocolate with a smack of his lips and rinses the mug out. He grins, as he looks at the others. "We should go outside and have a snowball fight. The snow is perfect for it!"

Max and Kenny grin and agree, though Kai gives Tyson a skeptical look, one eyebrow quirked up. "Weren't you just complaining it was cold outside?"

Tyson blushes and scratches the back of his head, making his hat bob up and down on his head. "Yeah, but if we have a snowball fight it won't be so bad. We'll be moving around and it'll be enough to keep us warm." He moves closer, trying to look pathetic. "Come on, it'll be fun. If you want, you can think of it as training, since we can't really do anything else."

Kai leans back in his seat, with a thoughtful look before giving a slow nod. "Okay. No headshots though, and no trying to hurt each other."

Tyson throws his fist in the air in victory. "Great. Let's do it now."

Kai rolls his eyes but slides out of the breakfast nook. He looks at Rei with a feral smirk. "You want to be on my team?"

Rei grins. "Of course."

Tyson looks between them, with a crestfallen look on his face. "But that won't be fair! You're both faster than Max and I."

Shrugging Kai steps around him. "But there are three of you, to just Rei and I. Based on numbers alone, you should be able to beat us." He smirks at Tyson. "Not my fault I spoke up for Rei before you did. Everybody needs to be ready in five minutes."

Finishing his tea Rei gets to his feet and moves to the sink so he can rinse his mug. Once it's in the dishwasher he heads up to his room. If they're going to be outside, he needs to put on thicker socks, as well as a sweatshirt.

He quickly put more clothing on before grabbing his boots out of the closet. This is the first time he's needed them, but now he's glad Mr. Dickinson insisted they all had winter clothing.

By the time he gets downstairs the others are almost ready. Tyson and Max look excited, and Kenny is so bundled up his face is barely visible. Kai's only concession to the fact it's snowing seems to be a coat and fingered gloves.

Rei drops to the couch and jams his feet in the boots. "Sorry, I hadn't realized I was the only one who needed to put more clothes on."

Kai shrugs as he watches Rei. "Not a problem. You're still well within the five minutes."

Quickly tying his boots Rei stands and stomps his feet. The boots are comfortably tight, and he crosses to the closet. He grabs his coat out, pulling his gloves and hat from where he's been keeping them, so they don't get lost. Shrugging the coat on he quickly zips it up before jamming his hat on and pulling his gloves on. "Okay. Let's have some fun."

They go outside and skirt around the beyblade arena, that is still barely visible as a depression in the snow. Kai points at it. "This is off limits. The last thing we need is anyone breaking something. It's you three against us, and both sides get five minutes to build any defense they want. Anything else?"

Tyson looks like he wants to argue about them being on a team together, but he settles for just shaking his head. He and Max look around before bolting for the shed in the corner of the yard, Kenny waddling after them in the deep snow.

Rei follows Kai back towards the house, where there's a snow-covered picnic table. Turning around he looks back to where Tyson and Max are trying to make a wall coming off the corner of the shed, throwing up snow. "This seems like a long throw for them."

Kai smirks as he glances up from the snowball he's packing. "That was my plan. If we're over here, Tyson will eventually get frustrated he can't hit us, and that's when he'll pull Max out of cover. They'll make themselves easy targets and we won't have to work."

Rei smiles and shakes his head as he gathers up snow. "By now I really shouldn't be surprised how evil and conniving you can be."

Kai sets down the snowball and starts on another one, his smirk becoming sharper. "It's an endearing character trait, I've been told."

Laughing Rei finishes packing the snowball and adds it to the one Kai already made. "Okay, let's go with that."

They work in silence and by the time Kai decides five minutes is up they have a good supply of snowballs heaped on the table. Tyson and Max are still trying to finish building their wall and Kenny is standing behind them, looking a little frantic.

With a glance at Rei, Kai picks up one of the snowballs. He throws it and it splatters across Tyson's back.

Tyson whirls around with an indignant yelp. "Hey! No one said it was time to start."

Kai picks up another snowball. "I believe I just did."

Laughing, Rei ducks behind the picnic table as a snowball thrown by Max flies towards them. It hits the fence behind them. He pokes his head back around the table. "Good throw!"

Max beams. "Thanks!"

Just as he bends down to gather snow, a snowball thrown by Rei hits him in the chest. It explodes, throwing snow in his face and Max splutters, wiping at the snow.

Rei ducks behind the table, laughing so hard he can barely breathe. Normally he wouldn't have done something like that, but this is war, and he plans on winning this with Kai. As he catches his breath, he watches as Kai throws three snowballs in quick succession, and if the yelps are anything to go by, has managed to hit all three of the others.

Kai sinks down to crouch across from him, still protected by the table. "And you said I was evil."

Laughing Rei waves his hand. "I couldn't help it! He looked so proud of himself and it just wasn't right."

Shaking his head Kai smiles and it's almost enough to make Rei melt, because he doesn't think he's ever seen Kai smile. Usually it's a smirk and now he has no way to immortalize this moment, but he's never going to forget it.

Kai leans forward and reaches up to grab another snowball, so close Rei's nose is almost buried in his chest. He sits back and holds a snowball out to Rei. "Want to make Tyson regret suggesting a snowball fight?"

Rei accepts the snowball, his heart threatening to beat out his chest, with the way Kai is sitting so close. "Yes." If anything, it seems to be snowing harder and his toes are already starting to get cold, never mind the tip of his nose.

There's the sound of a flying snowball and Rei peers around the edge of the table, Kai right behind him. Tyson and Max are standing outside their wall, desperately trying to make snowballs.

Without speaking Kai and Rei throw their snowballs. Kai's hits Max in the stomach and Rei's catches Tyson in the shoulder. Both of the younger teens blindly throw their snowballs before diving back over the wall, nearly flattening Kenny.

Kai and Rei both grab more snowballs and start tossing them, startling cries out of Tyson and Max. They're finally out of snowballs and Tyson and Max are complaining and trying to throw snowballs back, but most of them don't make it.

"Hey guys, I can't feel my toes anymore!" Kenny's plaintive cry rises over the snow.

Rei glances at Kai, noticing the other teen's cheeks, pink between the blue triangles. "Now that he mentions it, I can't really feel mine either." His toes are so cold it's almost painful, and even with his gloves, his fingers are starting to get cold too.

Kai rubs at his cheeks and nods. "The sun is going down too." He stands, ducking to avoid a snowball Tyson just threw. "We're done. Everyone inside before someone ends up with frostbite."

They go inside and Rei catches Tyson before he can get very far from the door. "Boots off over here. I don't want snow tracked all over the house, so we're all stepping in puddles later."

Rei gets his boots off and sets them against the wall next to Kai's. He sheds his hat and gloves, setting them on a shelf before hanging his coat over the back of a chair. By the time he has all his outer clothing off Kai is already gone and he has a feeling the older teen has headed for the shower.

Grinning Rei slips between his teammates, because the thought of a hot shower is a good one. And if he can just get his towels out of his room before the others figure out what he's doing, he's going to get a shower before any of them.

When he gets upstairs the door to Kai's room is closed and he can hear the water from the in-suite shower going. Tyson and Max had done nothing but whine about Kai getting the master bedroom with the attached bathroom, but Rei had pointed out he deserved it, with the fact he was captain and had to deal with them. It had quieted them, though there was still the odd dirty look aimed in Kai's direction.

Rei ducks into his room and snatches his towels off the closet doors. He turns around and his heart drops, because somehow Tyson, Max and Kenny are standing in front of the bathroom door, arguing about who gets to go first. He knows if he really wanted too, he could pull age and take the first shower, but he hates the thought of causing bad feelings.

He's just about accepted he's going to get the last shower, with water that's barely warm, when the door to Kai's room opens. The older teen sticks his head out, cheeks flushed with heat, his hair still drooping from the weight of the water.

His dark gaze settles on Rei and he gestures for him.

Clutching his towels Rei skirts behind the still arguing trio, hoping they aren't going to notice him. He makes it to the safety of Kai's door, following the older teen into the room and nearly jumping out of his skin when Kai closes the door behind him.

Kai smirks, gesturing to the bathroom where the door is standing open, the light still on. "Use my shower. If you wait for them to figure it out, it'll be two weeks before you get one."

"Thanks." Rei edges around Kai and enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The room is still warm from Kai's shower and Rei reaches into the tub to start the water. Steam immediately begins to billow up and he strips, climbing into the shower.

The hot water is enough to make his toes sting and he hisses as feeling slowly returns to them. Pulling his hair over his shoulder he turns his back to the water, letting it sluice over his skin. It feels good after being outside in the snow.

Rei wants to stay in the shower, until the water runs cold, but he knows the others will complain. With a sigh he turns off the water and grabs one of his towels, wrapping it around his hips. Using the other one he dries his hair and the wrap. He's not going to fight with rewrapping it until tomorrow, and to be fair, a little dampness isn't going to hurt anything.

Kai isn't in the room and Rei makes a beeline for his own room, skin prickling uncomfortably in the chilly air of the house. One of the others is in the shower, but Rei can't tell who. Making it to his room he closes and door and quickly dresses, pulling on a pair of thick socks.

He's just barely gotten his towels hung up when a loud, grating sound echoes up the heating vent on the floor. The sound is quickly followed by a puff of hot, foul smelling air and then nothing. Frowning Rei leaves his room and runs downstairs to where Kai and Kenny are standing, staring at the door to the basement. "What was that?"

Kai shakes his head and glances at Kenny. "We think the furnace. Kenny and I will go downstairs and look, if you keep the other two from freaking out."

"Okay." Rei glances at the window, where the snow is still falling, hard enough he can't really see the houses across the street. "Alright. I hope it isn't anything serious, because I don't think anyone is going to come out in this."

Flipping on the light switch at the top of the stairs Kai glances at Rei as Kenny goes down the stairs in front of him. "I guess we'll find out."

They disappear down the stairs just as Max and Tyson come running downstairs. Max's hair is wet and Tyson is still dressed in what he was wearing outside. "What happened? Our room was warm and then the heat just went out!"

Rei gestures to the open door, where he can just barely hear Kai and Kenny talking. "I don't know. They're down there seeing if something happened to the furnace."

Tyson clutches at his hat, a panicked look on his face. "What happens if it was the furnace? Have you seen outside! We're going to freeze to death!"

Shaking his head Rei herds them towards the living room. By now you would think he was used to Tyson's outbursts. "We aren't going to freeze to death. If it was the furnace, we'll get someone here tomorrow to fix it. Until then, we have plenty of blankets and I can turn on the stove, so the kitchen will be warm."

Kenny and Kai came back upstairs, talking quietly and Rei looked at them. Kai meets his gaze and he can already tell, from the older teen's face, that it is the furnace.

Kai closes the basement door, hard enough to make Tyson and Max jump. "It was the furnace. The smell is stronger down there, and we can't get it lit." He pins the younger teens with a look, before they can protest. "The snow isn't going to be as bad tomorrow, so I'll call a repairman tomorrow. Until then, everyone wears layers and I don't want to hear anyone complaining."

Rei smiles at the crestfallen looks on their faces. "I'm going to go start dinner and turn on the oven, so the dining room and kitchen should be warm. Just stay out of my way."

As soon as he enters the kitchen, he turns on the stove. It has the added benefit, that he knows there are some cookies in the fridge, so he can bake those off to assuage the sweet tooth they all have. Once he hears the oven click on, Rei raids the fridge for everything he needs to make the sauce for the fish.

Setting everything on the counter, he isn't surprised when Kai comes into the kitchen. The older teen tends to come into the kitchen while he's cooking, taking a seat in a corner and in general being out of the way. This time he has a book and he sits in the breakfast nook. This isn't the first time Rei has seen the book, though he isn't sure what it is.

The cover is dark blue and well worn, but there's nothing on the cover. He's caught glimpses of the inside, but it's in Cyrillic, so he has no idea what it actually is. He just knows Kai has read it many times, and never seems to tire of it.

Smiling at the domesticity of it, Rei turns back to the makings for the sauce. He quickly gets it all together before setting it aside. Filling a pot with water, he sets it on the stove and turns on the gas. The stove takes forever to boil water and he wants the noodles to be done by the time he gets the fish done.

He can hear the other three in the dining room, and he really can't blame them. The house is already starting to get chilly and it's going to be a long night without the furnace.

Rei checks the fish, before glancing at Kai, who hasn't moved, his book still in hand. "Hey, can you check the noodles? The fish is almost done, and I don't want to overcook it."

Kai nods and sets his book down. He slides from the nook and crosses to Rei, reaching around him for the fork Rei had been using for the noodles. Fishing one out he takes it off the fork and breaks it in half. He offers half to Rei as he eats the other one.

Rei accepts it, feeling a little off balance by the sudden intimacy. This is the first time he can remember he and Kai being this close, sharing space for such a mundane reason. He eats the noodle, half turning away to hide the blush he can feel on his cheeks. "Perfect. Drain those, would you."

He slides away, not giving Kai a chance to respond. Turning off the heat on the pan with the fish, he moves it to the counter. "Tyson, Max, set the table."

They grumble but come into the kitchen for plates and silverware. Once they're back out, Rei looks at Kai, who is in the process of upending the noodles into the strainer. "Do you ever feel like we got kids stuck in the terrible twos?"

Kai glances to where Tyson and Max are having an argument and brandishing forks at each other. "If they were, I would have asked for a new set."

Rei laughs and moves the fish on to a plate. "You're terrible. The bowl by the sink is for the noodles." He picks up the fish and sauce he made earlier, not looking to see if Kai is following him. Setting everything in the middle of the table he takes his seat, at the end, across from where Kai sits.

Setting the noodles down Kai takes his seat. They pass the food around and fall into silence as they eat.

Once they've finished eating Kenny stands and collects the dishes. "I'll get this all rinsed and in the dishwasher."

Rei smiles and gets to his feet. "Thanks. I'm going to get the cookies going, so I can justify leaving the oven on for a little longer."

Max rubs at his arms, despite the fact he's got a big, orange sweater on. "Good. I can't believe how cold it can get inside."

Tyson makes a face and gets up to turn on the back-porch light. It illuminates the still falling snow and he turns to look at Kai. "Are you sure someone is going to come fix the furnace tomorrow?"

Kai leans back in his seat, arms folded across his chest. "Yes. I can even use the BBA credit card I have to pay them for an emergency visit, if it comes down to that. Once night without heat isn't going to kill any of us."

Tyson slinks back to his chair and sits down. "You're only saying that because you have ice water in your veins."

Rei rolls his eyes and follows Kenny into the kitchen, with the rest of the dishes. He really doesn't need to witness another argument between Tyson and Kai, because it won't be the last one. Smiling he sets the dishes down next to Kenny before turning to get the cookie dough from the fridge.

He scoops enough out to make three cookies for everyone and takes his time getting them on the tray. The kitchen is pleasantly warm from the oven and he plans on milking it for as long as he can. After all, this might be the last time he's warm until tomorrow.

Kenny sets the last plate in the dishwasher and closes the door before going out to the living room.

By the time he has the cookies in the oven, the others have moved into the living room and Rei moves to stand in the doorway, the living room air cold against his skin. Tyson, Max and Kenny are laying on the floor, close to each other with a blanket over them. Some Christmas movie is playing on the TV, but he doesn't recognize it.

Kai is sitting on the couch, the BBA blanket from the back, draped across his lap. That's surprising, because he doesn't think he's ever heard Kai complain about being cold.

Rei rubs at his arms, and briefly contemplates going upstairs for another shirt.

"Hey."

Kai's voice is pitched low, in deference to the blaring Christmas movie coming from the TV. Rei looks at him, surprised to see Kai is holding up half the blanket, in a quiet invitation. He feels rooted to the spot, wanting to join Kai on the couch, and afraid he's going to come off as desperate if he accepts. Finally, the cold propels him to a decision and he takes a seat on the couch, gratefully taking the blanket from Kai's hand and pulling it up around his shoulders. "Thanks. This is going to be a long night."

Kai nods, glancing at the TV and frowning. "I keep hoping the furnace is just having a tantrum, but it was quite clearly dead." He slants a look to the window, where they can still see snow falling in the light from the nearby streetlamp. "Hopefully the outside temperature isn't going to get much lower or we might all end up sleeping on the floor together."

Rei glares at him. "Don't even joke that way. We both know how hard it is to sleep with Tyson's snoring."

Smirking Kai leans back, which pulls the blanket closer to Rei. "Should have taken the hotel when we had the chance."

Rei smiles. "At least then we would have heat."

They settle back to watch the movie, which if anything seems to be getting louder, with more garish colors. Rei wiggles his toes, glad they're finally warming up. Even with the distance between them he can still feel the heat radiating from Kai, and he's glad he took the invitation to share the blanket.

The timer on the oven goes off and Rei sighs. The last thing he wants is to get out from under the blanket, but he also doesn't want to burn the cookies. Warm chocolate chip cookies are the best, and he would never hear the end of it from Tyson if he burned them.

He reluctantly tosses the blanket back towards Kai and goes into the kitchen. Grabbing a hot pad Rei turns off the timer and gets the cookies out. He sets them aside to cool while he gets down plates. Once he's sure they've cooled enough he separates them out, with a plate for each of the others. Tyson will try to eat them if all the cookies are on the same plate. He reluctantly turns off the oven, knowing it isn't going to take long for the house to cool down.

He puts his and Kai's on one plate, and heads into the living room. Handing off the plates he steps over them to take a seat back on the couch. He accepts the edge of the blanket from Kai and sits back down. "Well, now that the oven is off, we might be able to have the next snowball fight in here."

Kai takes a cookie, a smirk pulling at his mouth. "Please don't give them any ideas."

Rei draws his feet up on the couch, tucking the blanket across his chest. "I'll try not to."

Taking a cookie Rei looks at the TV. "How is this not over yet?"

With a shake of his head Kai sighs. "I don't know. Hopefully it'll be over soon."

* * *

Kenny turns off the TV and looks at Tyson and Max, who are still under the blankest on the floor. "You know, if we pull all the mattresses off the beds and put them on the floor, we could sleep on them. With all the blankets on top, we would be warm enough for the night."

Tyson and Max exchange a look and both jump to their feet. "Great idea. It'll be like a sleep over."

Max haphazardly tosses the blanket in a chair before the three of them run upstairs. It sounds like a herd of elephants and Rei can't believe they have so much energy after the snowball fight.

Kai shakes his head as he gets to his feet. "Like the last two years haven't been one giant sleep over." He pulls the blanket from over Rei and folds it, before draping it over the back of the couch. Looking at Rei he shifts his weight, jerking his head towards the stairs. "Kenny does have the right idea. The bed in my room is a king. There's plenty of room if you would rather spend the night, so you're warm."

Rei stares at Kai, sure he looks like an idiot, but he can't help it. He feels like he's standing in a dream, because he can't imagine any other reason Kai would be offering to share a bed. He wants to say yes so much, but he knows he can't. If he shares a bed with Kai he might give in to temptation and his carefully guarded secret. Swallowing hard he shakes his head and manages a smile. "No thanks. I have plenty of blankets and I was planning on sleeping in a long sleeve shirt and socks anyway."

Kai looks at him for a long moment before giving a slight nod. "Okay. The offer stands if you change your mind."

He goes upstairs, and Rei lets out a slow breath. He feels like there's electricity running under his skin and warmth pools in the pit of his stomach. Rubbing his hands together he stares at the stairs for a second before shaking his head. He's suddenly regretting his decision, but he knows it was for the best.

Turning off the rest of the lights he moves to unplug the Christmas tree. With a wry smile he looks up at the softly glowing star before unplugging it. Reaching the top of the stairs he glances at Kai's closed door before heading towards his own room

The door to the third bedroom is still open and he pauses to look in. Tyson, Max and Kenny are still arguing with the best way to organize the mattresses, which are already on the floor and piled with blankets. Smiling he shakes his head and ducks into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Rei enters his own room and shivers. Even with the window and curtain closed the room is still freezing. Hissing he closes the door and sits on the bed. He quickly changes into his pajamas, trading his T-shirt out for a thick long-sleeved shirt. Turning out the lights he dives under the blankets, shuddering when the cool sheets seem to leach heat into his body.

He curls up, drawing the blankets higher. Even the weight of the blankets doesn't feel like enough and he closes his eyes. He's going to sleep in his room, no matter how cold it gets. And he's going to do his best to ignore the fact Kai invited him to share his bed.

* * *

Rei rolls over and sighs. He has no idea how long he's been lying here, but it feels like hours. No matter what position he takes, or how close he holds the blankets, he doesn't feel warm. His toes feel like ice cubes and his nose isn't fairing any better.

With another sigh he slips out of the bed, wincing when his feet hit the wooden floor. As much as he doesn't want to, he knows the only way he might get comfortable enough to sleep, is if he's warm. And the only way he's going to be warm is if he shares a bed with someone.

As he passes the closed door, he can hear Tyson snoring and he smiles, shaking his head. He has no idea how Max and Kenny manage to sleep like that, but they always seem well rested, so he isn't going to pry. Stopping outside Kai's door he shifts his weight, suddenly feeling nervous. He isn't sure why, since he's here with Kai's invitation.

Taking a deep breath, he squares his shoulders. He faced off Bryan during the World Championships and defeated him, despite his cheating and sadism. Knocking on the door so he can share a bed with Kai should be easy enough. He knocks on the door and isn't really surprised to hear Kai say enter.

He opens the door and pokes his head in the room. The bedside light is on, casting warm light over Kai. He's reading, and his face is softer, lacking the blue triangles on his cheeks. Rei slips into the room. "So, I decided to take you up on your offer."

Rei is really glad Kai likely can't see him well in the shadows, since there's a blush on his cheeks. He really hadn't meant for what he said to come off that questionable sounding.

Kai smiles and sets his book aside. "Good. I was hoping you would, because I would be sad if my favorite teammate ended up freezing to death from sheer stubbornness."

Rei closes the door and rounds the foot of the bed. "It wasn't stubbornness, I just didn't want to intrude." He smiles as he lifts the blankets, trying to keep his voice light so it doesn't betray his feelings. "I promise I won't tell Tyson I'm your favorite. I wouldn't want to spoil the illusion."

Kai reaches over to turn off the lamp as Rei slips into the bed. "That isn't even a funny joke."

Rei draws the blankets up, making sure he stays on his side of the bed. "Oh, it was a little funny."

Heat fills his body as he feels Kai shift on the bed next to him, making his body roll towards the center of the bed and Kai. He shifts slightly, keeping a safe distance between them. "I really hope they can fix the furnace tomorrow."

"You and me both." Kai stretches. "I don't want to listen to Tyson complain more than necessary."

Rei nods, feeling suddenly sleepy. He already feels warmer and he feels like an idiot for not originally taking Kai up on the offer. "Night."

"Night Rei."

Toes curling Rei smiles slightly. In the dark like this, he can almost pretend this is normal for them.

He drifts to sleep, listening to the quiet sound of Kai's breathing.

* * *

With a yawn Rei burrows in to the warmth. He's warm, for the what feels like the first time in days. A hand settles on his shoulder, cupping and stroking. He slits his eyes open and it takes him a moment to realize he's half draped over Kai, his head resting on the other teen's shoulder. He tenses, meaning to pull away but Kai's hand gently tightens on him.

"You don't have to move, if you don't want to."

Kai's voice is low and intimate in the partial darkness of the room and Rei feels something inside him uncurl. He relaxes, fingers of his hand curling against the dark fabric. "I'd rather not."

Kai shifts, drawing Rei closer. "Then don't. You know, I'm not as slow as you seem to think I am. I've known for a while now how you feel about me."

Rei swallows, but still doesn't move. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kai's hand strokes down his back. "Because I didn't want you to feel pressured, or that our being in a relationship would change things for the team.

"Are we doing this?" Rei flexes his hand against Kai's chest. He still can't believe this is happening, mostly because he made a wish on a tacky, worn plastic star. But at the same time, he doesn't want to do anything to destroy the team dynamic.

"If you want. I know I would like to."

Rei shifts enough that he can look up at Kai. "How long?"

Even in the soft morning light coming through the curtains Rei can make out the slight smile on Kai's face. "Since the Worlds, when you showed Bryan you weren't going to be cowed by his dirty tactics."

Rei pushes up on one elbow to look at the other teen. "That long?"

Kai shrugs. "You're captivating. And like I said, I didn't want you to feel pressured."

Shaking his head Rei settles back against Kai. "I don't feel pressured. Honestly, I've probably been pining after you since about the same time."

Kai laughs, the sound low and comfortable in the semi-darkness. "I suppose that makes both of us kind of pathetic."

Rei smiles. "At least we were caught in mutual pining, even if we didn't know it." He tucks his arm under Kai's side. "I guess it's a good thing the furnace died, or we might have never had this conversation."

Groaning, Kai rests his cheek against the top of Rei's head. "Don't remind me. It means I have to get up and call someone."

Rei tightens his arm across Kai's chest. "Not yet. We both know Tyson isn't going to be awake for a few hours yet. We can enjoy the silence for a few more hours."

Kai nods. "A good idea."


End file.
